


Panty Shopping

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Being in a relationship with both of the Winchester brothers certainly makes life interesting. It can also get annoying when they continue to tear your panties every time things get heated in the bedroom. Taking them shopping to buy new ones is supposed to be a simple task, but when it comes to the Winchesters, nothing ever goes the way you planned. Not that your complaining…





	Panty Shopping

**Warning: Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

For a few years now, you’d been in a polyamorous relationship with the Winchester brothers. You’d all hunted as a group for a couple of years before hand. During that time, you’d flirted and slept with both on occasion, but nothing had even been serious. That was until both Dean and Sam admitted that feelings had grown and they wanted more.

Since then you’d- for lack of a better term- been shared between both men.

It had been the best experience of your life. You’d grown to love and adore both men equally, and couldn’t picture your life without either of them.

Sam and Dean could be very passionate and at time impatient. Whenever things get hot- no matter who you’re with- more times than not, your underwear gets ripped to shreds.

At first it was hot and amusing. Now it was hot and annoying.

“Do you have any idea how expensive it is to keep buying new underwear?” you shook your head or the millionth time as you led the brothers down an isle in a lingerie store. “This is the _third_ time we’ve been here in a _month_. You two really need to learn some self-control.”

This is not the first- nor would it be the last- time that you’d scolded the boys like this. You were aware of this, but you still felt the need to say something.

“Come on, Y/N, you love it.” Dean grinned as his arms wrapped around your waist from behind. He pulled you against his chest and pressed a kiss to your neck. “Admit it.” he breathed against you.

No matter how many times you were this close to Dean you’d never get used to his touch. Every time, without fail, you felt a rush of fire burn against your skin before it settled deep within your core.

Even now, you could feel the bubbling beginnings of your desire rearing its head up. But you fought it back, not wanting a repeat of every other time you and the brothers were in this shop…

“How about these ones?”

You moved away from Dean and turned to look around him to where Sam was standing by one of the many racks of fancy and sexy lingerie. Only instead of setting your eyes on Sam, they fell to the garment he held in front of him.

It appeared to be a black lacy G-string, but honestly you couldn’t tell because of the lack of material. It was sexy and would kill both boys. It was definitely something Sam would pick.

A smirk slipped onto your lips. “No.” turning back around, you continued down the aisle, looking at a few pieces yourself. “I need something I can wear while hunting. It’s gotta be comfortable. Not just sexy.” you noted.

This was something you repeated every time you and the boys went shopping. It was the same damn story. Honestly, you wondered why you even bothered bringing them with you. It’s not like they actually helped. You never bought anything they suggested.

“Well, what about these ones?”

You turned at the sound of Dean’s voice, seeing him grinning from ear to ear and wiggling his eyes brows suggestively as he held up a pair of panties.

They were pale pink and sheer, with a bright pink embroidered cupcake right where your lips would start. They were quirky, and would make both boys laugh if you wore them. They were defiantly something Dean would pick.

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head, you turned back around without a word.

It didn’t take you long to find a pair you actually liked. Before either Sam or Dean could see the panties, you quickly grabbed them and started for the fitting rooms.

There was no way you could show them what you’d grabbed, or tell them where you were going. Things never worked out once you found something you might buy.

You entered the last fitting room on the right, pulling the curtain back so you could undress and try the panties on. Once they were slipped over your hips and set into place you admired yourself in the mirror.

They were cute. Black, lacy, sweet but also hot, with a cute little pink bow at the top. Not only that, but they felt good as well. You could wear these under your jeans and hunt with no problems.

“Y/N?”

While you’d been admiring the underwear in the mirror, you hadn’t realised the brothers now stood right outside the curtain to your fitting room.

Peaking you head out- making sure to stay covered as you did- you glared at Sam, and then Dean. “Go away. You know you’re not allowed down here.”

“Oh, come on babe.” Dean grinned as he moved closer to you. “Just one little look?”

Sam was right behind him, following as his older brother moved closer to the curtain. “We wanna see.” unlike Dean, Sam wasn’t smirking. Instead, his eyes were dilated, full of lust and desire.

You backed up as they continued to advance towards you. Now the three of you stood in the small space of the fitting room, the closeness of both of them doing things to your body.

It seemed you were doing things to them as well. Neither could pull their eyes from you as their gazes racked over your body, taking in every inch of exposed skin. Sure, you were still in your top, but there was still plenty of skin on display.

You knew then that today was going to end like every other time the three of you had gone shopping for panties… with both boys devouring you until their needs and yours were fulfilled.

 _That’s_ why you brought them with you.

**Bamby**


End file.
